Immoral
by GleeGeneration23
Summary: Dutchy's thoughts on his relationship with Bird- Established Bird/Dutchy-First Sea Patrol Fanfic so please read and review


**Hi This is my first Sea Patrol Fanfic. I am a huge fan of the show and the one relationship that I actually really liked was the Dutchy/Bird thing. I know it was never really explored but I feel like they had the potential to go somewhere with this paring so here it is...**

**I read somewhere that Dutchy was thirty four when he joined Hamersley and Jess was like nineteen when she did the gap-year so this is how it was written**

**If any of you guys want anymore Dutchy/Bird prompts then send them in-I don't mind writing them. **

**Disclaimer-I own nothing, no one, nobody **

**And please leave a review and tell me what you thought **

* * *

><p><span>Immoral<span>

Dutchy's thoughts and feelings on his relationship with Bird. Established-Secret-Dutchy/Bird

* * *

><p>What he's done is horrible. He's taken an innocent nineteen year old and utterly defiled her. Jessica Bird is one of those few rays of perfection that are on this world and he has taken her and cast her into the shadows of his black world.<p>

He doesn't know when it started. He doesn't know how it began-the feeling's swimming beneath the surface turning into the actions that would change both their careers.

All he can remember is one night her turning up at his place, her with her black hair loose and her make up smeared and her eyes diluted with the alcohol she had inhaled-and more beautiful than he could have ever imagined her as.

And before he could ask what the hell she was doing there, what the hell was happening, was she alright? She had leaned into him and kissed him.

He had tried. God knows Dylan had tried. The man, Dylan had tried to keep it together even though every part of him was screaming at him. The sailor Dutchy, Petty Officer Mulholland was telling him to keep it professional, that she was his subordinate and would most likely hate herself and him in the morning and it was highly unprofessional to say nothing of the ethics involved.

The man kept telling him to give in to the dark side, to give himself to the side that wanted nothing more to throw Jess to the floor and ravish her.

Suffice to say the man won.

And God help him it was the best sex he had ever had.

It was later when he and she were lying on his carpet that he realised that everything had changed. It was no longer the one-sided relationship between the old Petty Officer and the oblivious Seamen.

It was all too real and all too muddled and all to messed and screwed up to be anything other than an utter mess.

He was thirty four and she was nineteen.

But still by some miracle she was still here with him. Every shore leave she would shoot him that same look of innocence and a hint of wickedness that made his brain short-circuit and the blood rush to lower half.

Then they would get to the two separate cabs and then back to his apartment where for the three days they had Dutchy wouldn't let her out of his sight. They would cuddle and make love (and yes he called it making love) and laugh and barricade themselves in their own little worlds.

Those three days were exactly what he lived for. Stripping down all the layers of the last years when he was with her, the Gulf, his past, all he wanted was the moments when the incessant pounding in his head and the nightmares that kept him up at night stopped.

He would generally unwrap Jess like a Christmas Present until she squirmed and groaned all the noises sounding like music and each time he thrusted he felt the years shed of him until all he could feel, and see and smell was Jessica.

Then the three days would be over and they would go back to work like nothing happened. Like every time Dutchy didn't see Chicken legs he wasn't reminded of those legs being used in another sense. Like he wasn't counting down the days to the next shore leave.

Most recently and the most risqué of them all they had taken to hooking up over the R and R they were given-in any motel from cheap to fancy and Dutchy did nothing but show Jess how utterly worshiped she was and how if he had the chance…

He didn't know what she thought of it. Whether or not she thought they were serious, but there was the small smile playing on her lips when she saw him-the tenderness she showed when he linked their fingers together and the way she kissed him that made him feel alive for the first time in years.

But at the crux of it he knew it was immoral, he knew it was wrong him and Jess. Dylan and Jessica. Dutchy and Bird. But God as his witness he couldn't stop. He would never be able to stop until she told him to and then he realised one day when they had been out on the open sea's he doubted that he would be able to survive it.

This wasn't like one of his regular flings he had when he was board. He mused one day that they could be almost exclusive. All she had to do was give him the say and he would post the papers he had in his draw and he would be off Hamersley like a shot.

Oh God he knew that he was feeling. It was the one emotion that had felt so alien to Dylan Mulholland even as a small child. It was love.

He was in love with Jessica Bird.

That shore leave they were wrapped in bed spooning half naked covered in sweat and so blissfully involved with each other, "I love you" he muttered into her ear his muscle's tightening as he waited for her to leave whatever she thought this was taking what was left of his battered heart.

"Dyl" she muttered under her breath and he frowned feeling something wet burning against his eyelids "I know this is wrong" he mumble his voice broken. "I know that you don't deserve me Jess I know I'm broken and this is so wrong and your young and I'm old but I promise you if you just give me a chance then…"

"Dylan" she said pulling his face close to her forcing his eyes open. The dark buttons of her eyes found his and she gently rubbed her knuckles against his stubble. "I don't want anyone but you-no matter what…I love you"

He smiled uncaring of the moisture in his eyes pulling her even closer latching on to her like a second skin.

Screw the morals. He wouldn't change a second of this for the world.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Like I said tell me what you thought<span> **


End file.
